As telecommunication technology has progressed, numerous mobile communication standards have been developed. These standards are broadly categorized into second generation (2G), third generation (3G) and the future, fourth generation (4G) technologies. Examples of 2G/3G technologies include Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), and the like. The UMTS standard further evolved to LTE technology under the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE technology offers a wireless broadband system with higher data rates, lower latency, and higher spectrum efficiency.
To keep up with the competition, more and more operators are adapting the newer LTE technology standard. These network operators provide voice and data services to their own subscribers and to subscribers from other networks. When the network operator provides service to a subscriber from a foreign country, it is referred to as “international roaming”. When the network operator provides service to a subscriber from another network in the same country, it is referred to as “domestic roaming.”
An operator always has a preference for one or more operators over another set of operators. Various network operators have partnership agreements with each other that include more favorable roaming charges than non-partners receive. Partner networks are “preferred” networks for the network operator's subscriber to register with when roaming. Non-partner networks are “non-preferred” networks to the subscriber. Network operators can maximize their margins and the roamers can get more attractive roaming rates and services if roamers roam on their home mobile operator's preferred partner networks.
Over the last few years, the revenues to network operators from home subscribers have consistently declined due to increased competition and resulting pricing pressures. On the other hand, revenues from roamers have consistently grown in the same period due to increased mobile penetration in local markets and an increase in travel. Hence, protecting the existing roaming revenues and growing them further has become an important priority for the network operators worldwide.
Some operators also own networks in various countries. These operators would like to make sure their out-roamers stay within the group properties, or stay on preferred networks, in order to gain the best service experience even when roaming. They will also be able to offer geography based price plans (for example, a single rate all across Western Europe or South East Asia) to users who have subscribed to such plans. In addition, as new technologies like LTE keep rolling out, operators can control the rollout schedule across their own properties and also make sure interoperability issues are taken care of. Keeping roaming subscribers on preferred networks gives the best service experience to the subscriber. However, current methods of controlling which network a subscriber registers on when roaming have disadvantages.
One previous patent from the inventors of this application was directed towards a method and system for facilitating redirection of network traffic towards a preferred network. However, that patent was focusing on GSM network.
Another patent from the inventors was directed to a system and method facilitating redirection of network traffic across multiple networks including LTE and GSM. However, since in some cases the redirection to LTE network is not always successful but redirection is more successful within legacy Radio Access Technology network like 2G or 3G. Hence, there is a need in the art to have a system and method for facilitating redirection of network traffic in both LTE and legacy network environments.